Experimental work has shown that retinyl acetate (a synthetic derivative of vitamin A) is active in preventing the development of mammary carcinomas, induced in rat after DMBA or NMU treatment. This work aims at establishing whether the same compound can reduce the frequency of mammary carcinomas in C3H-Avy mice, a strain highly susceptible to spontaneous mammary tumors.